


i'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

by niallator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And sighs a lot, Fluff, M/M, harry pouts a lot, thats it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallator/pseuds/niallator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets sick sometime between Machu Picchu and travelling to Santiago and then it gets worse. Niall's always there for him though and that makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

Harrys throat felt like he swallowed nails and then proceeded to gargle them. He isn't sure how he got sick, thinks it might have happened sometime between Machu Picchu and travelling to Santiago. It had been fairly warm but being around nature, his allergies must have kicked on. 

Harry is now lying in his hotel room bed just before they need to leave for the stadium, a cough working its way up and spluttering out gets him thinking that there is no chance of him getting through this concert tonight. He sighs aloud and makes to get up, grabbing his phone and wallet and heading out. He sees Niall as soon as he exits the room and closes his eyes and groans silently. 

Niall’s automatically going to know something's wrong and pester question after question and Harry's head can't handle that right now. He tries to make himself look livelier and nods at Niall. Niall's brows furrow almost unconsciously and he studies Harry closely.

"Y'alright Harry?" Niall asked taking one step closer. Harry tries to give a little laugh and answer with a "yeh" but as soon as he opens his mouth, he's having a coughing fit. Niall rushes over and starts to rub his back, hopping to be some short of comfort but Harry just keeps coughing. Niall quickly goes back into his hotel room and grabs a water bottle, bringing it back to Harry and instructing him to take small sips. Harry sighs and smiles guiltily at Niall.

“Just a little cough s’all,” Harry answered, walking towards the car. He can already see the wheels turning in Niall’s head and is preparing for the six billions questions Niall’s about to throw out at him. Instead Niall just gets in the car and lets out a small “ok”.

+

When they arrive to the venue, Niall goes to the other lads and whispers something in their ears. Harry knows he’s telling them Harry’s ill as soon as Liam looks over at him concerned. Harry shrugs and goes to sit in the dressing room. When Niall walks in, Harry expects him to come sit down and cuddle but Niall just grabs some tea and goes to mess around with Josh on the drums. At this point, Harry’s the one getting worried because Niall usually helps him and takes care of him when he’s feeling poorly but instead Niall’s just brushing him off. He couldn’t possibly be upset that he didn’t tell him he was ill. Harry doesn’t have much more time to dwell on it because Paul’s calling him to get ready. 

+

The first few songs of the show go by quickly and Harry’s adrenaline is so high he forgets about the pounding in his head and that his throat is on fire. He forgets that Niall didn’t bother to help him. Until it’s after the first outfit change and Harry remembers the headache and the sore throat and he keeps coughing after every solo. He waits until the second change to yell out “TYLENOL PLEASE” and he sees Niall snap his head up and furrow his brows in concern, lets a small frown settle on his mouth. 

He ignores Niall when he frowns when Harry coughs. He ignores him when Harry winches when the crowd screams louder. He ignores him when he rubs his back subtly to the fans and whispers “you sure you’re ok Haz?”

He can’t ignore his head getting worse, his eyes watering and how he’s getting extremely sore. He can’t ignore that they have three songs left and he feels like he’s about to collapse. He pushes through though. Pushes as much energy and enthusiasm out as he can, tries to hit all the notes without killing his throat more.

When the shows finally over, Harry concludes that he sounded terrible and he feels worse than before the show. And so he pouts the whole way to the hotel and lets Niall interlock their fingers.

+

When they arrive to the hotel, Harry doesn’t say a word to the other lads, not even when Louis shouts out an “Harry ya twit come for a drink!”, or when Liam grabs his shoulder in a way to say “feel better” or even when Zayn brushes past him, almost knocking him over. He just goes to his room and flops down face first on the bed. 

“Budge over Harry” he hears Niall say. When did Niall even get in the room? But Harry’s sad and sick so we moves over and lets Niall climb in beside him. 

“Did you bring me tea?” Harry asks, sticking his bottom lip out and makes those puppy dog eyes. Niall just gets out of bed, disappears out of the room silently and Harry’s left wondering what he did wrong. So he pouts more because he wants his boyfriend to come back and cuddle. He’s sick and he sounded bad so he thinks he could at least get a cuddle.

Harry’s still pouting, with his arms crossed over his chest now, when Niall returns with his tea and that makes Harry sit up and make a like “oo” sound. Niall waits until Harry is done drinking his tea before he grabs the mug, sets it down on the bedside table, and pulls Harry down so he can rest his head on Niall’s chest. Niall starts running his fingers through his hair when he asks,

“How’d you get sick, hmm? We weren’t in any cold temperature places recently,” 

Harry lets out a content sigh when Niall starts running a hand up and down his back and says “ ‘dunno, thought it was my allergies but there not usually this bad”

Harry goes to say something else, ask Niall if he thought his voice was a little off, but he doesn’t really want to know the answer. He knows Niall would never lie to him, but it’s still frightening to come right and say “hey so how bad did I suck at singing today”. That’s not something you can just get over with a laugh. So Harry pouts so more and sighs. 

“Ni.. How uhm, how bad did I sound tonight? Coz my nose starting to get stuffy after the first outfit change and my throat was on fire and I couldn’t stop coughing so that made it worse and I just think that maybe I shouldn’t have tried so hard to brush it off and I just th-”

Niall cuts him off with a swift and hard kiss to the lips, but softens when Harry complies and kisses back. Harry sighs against Niall’s lips, feeling better already, and its scares Harry how easy it is for him to feel safe and content when Niall kisses him. 

Niall pulls away and kisses the top of Harrys head, starts to laugh a little and at that Harry pulls up and gives Niall a confused look, maybe a little hurtful too because Harry asked him if he sounded alright and gets laughed at, so surely he sounded awful right?

“What the hell are you laughing for dick, I asked you a serious question?” Harry said, a little angrily now. Some boyfriend Niall is. And that gets Niall to stop.

“No no no babe no, I wasn’t laughing because of the question, I was laughing because you’re so dramatic” 

Harry shots him a cold look and makes to get up but Niall quickly grabs his wrists and pulls him back down.

“Harry listen, you’re dramatic because you think the minute you’re ill and we have a gig you’re gonna sound horrible, and then you think after the show that you sounded horrible. But that’s not true ok? Harry, look, look at me. You have a nice rocky tone as it is, and when you’re sick it makes it deeper which doesn’t make you sound bad babe, you sound just as good as you do when you aren’t ill. You need to stop putting yourself down ok? Because you always sound so lovely and I don’t like when you doubt yourself”

All Harry could do was reach up to kiss Niall. In the back of his mind he’s thinking that maybe he shouldn’t be kissing Niall fully on the lips because he is ill, but he just loves him and he makes him feel way better all the time. Harry pushes a little further and mumbles a quiet ‘thank you’ on his lips.

“I love you” Harry whispers into Niall’s neck, and closes his eyes.

“I love you too”

+

When Harry wakes up in the morning he stills feels ill, he has a string of snot dried on his cheek and he’s throat feels a million times worse than yesterday. But he forgets all about it when Niall pulls him closer and sighs into his neck. 

“Ya feeling better babe?” he hears Niall ask. Harry just nods and pushes further back into Niall.

“Do you want any more tea? Or medicine? Water maybe?”

“No I just want to lay here with you” Harry mumbles

“Well we have to get up eventually”

“No shh, sleep more”

Niall just laughs, lets out an ‘ok’ , pulls Harry closer and kisses the back of his neck and interlock their fingers. Harry smiles and squeezes Niall’s hands. He has the best boyfriend and the best job, being ill shouldn’t make him unhappy. But when it does, he’s always got Niall to laugh at him and kiss him better.

**Author's Note:**

> because harry sounded sick at the two santiago shows and i wanted niall to cuddle him and i've been watching friends for 4 days so thats where the title comes from. aLSO i know harry being sick and thinking he sounded bad is getting old cause its been done so many times but i had to do this so sorry if it bores you and is terrible!


End file.
